Blood Stained Rose
by Chevy67
Summary: What if Will was released from the job as the to take those that die at sea to the otherside .And when the Pirate King awaits the Hang mans noose a long with old friend will Jack and Will and Friends Of old and New get to them in time or will they Die
1. Turn of the Tide

Dublin Ireland 1800

Here lies Luke Thomson it read on the tomb stone he stared at it the war had ended a mouth ago but it had not come with out sacrifice of good men who had fought hard for Independence for Ireland "rest in peace friend ""Will he's in a better place now"" I know Jed what are you going do know that the wars over "" there's nothing here for me,Jessie,Ben,Johnny and Juline we're going with you back to the Caribbean" What about your Ma and Pa ""their all ready left will they went to Port Royal Two mouths ago they arrived two weeks ago we got a letter from them" OK we leave in the morning but we ant going to port royal Jed we're going to Singapore"Why we going Singapore will ""because Elizabeth there she doesn't know I'm here" whose Elizabeth will" She's my wife Ben " Of and why is she in Singapore " Because she Pirate lord of the Southern China Seas and Pirate King of the Brethren Court " I thought Sao Fang was pirate lord of the Southern China seas "He's dead now" Oh" We better get move on for we best back to the Dutchmen before dark " Aye we best get moving "

The next morning the sun was high in the sky by the time the Dutchmen was 400 miles off the coast of Ireland " Capt ship on starboard side " What Colours " navy " Shit load the gun prepare for battle "Aye Capt " all hands on deck load the guns prepare for battle " Whats wrong son"" Navy " What ya ean navy "theres a navy ship closing in on us from the starboard side "so thats what panlicks about" Aye it is"

Meanwhile on the HMS Wolf-maiden "Captain Kingston" what is it Mr Bards ton " pirate ship on the starboard side Lieutenant " yes sir "load the guns do not fire until i give the order "Yes sir "

"Capt what colour do we hoist Black or Red" Red " son you can't be serious" I am Mr Turner get the men to their station " Aye captain all hand to station move it wenchend sea dogs or it will be you we load in the guns.

What flag have they hosit captain " Red " are they mad " Yes if i'm not mistaken that look like the flying Dutchmen " Your joking right " No i'm not.

"Fire " the HMS Wolf-Maiden didn't stand a chance it was blown to pieces by the Dutchmen " what ya name sailor " why would i tell you pirate " your choice " They talked yet " Nope can't get a single word out of them what we do with them son" lock em in the brig with no food or water for a week " Aye Capt"

Port Royal March 1800

"What do these two prisoners have do with the Brethren Court and the Pirate Lord Admiral Wilson" One of them is the Pirate King of the Brethren Court And is the Pirate lord of the Southern China Seas and the wife of the Captain of the Flying Dutchmen Governor Williamson " " Bring her to me there are a few question would like to ask about the chest" Yes sir " Mr Martin " Yes Sir " Bring the Prisoner to the Governor's office understood " Yes Admiral

"Williamson" who are you he said with his voice full of fear and in his eyes as well" The names Turner Will Turner you've got my wife and friend realese them by the end of mouth or there a big Fucking price to pay got it " Will didn't hide his anger in voice. He pulled out his hunting knife and held it to Williamson's throat" So we understand eachother right " Williamson only noded he had some what lost his voice because he was scared shitless of will . Will made it back to the Dutchmen before the guards had been warried


	2. Dead men's cross

The Water was a deep hell red colour of blood spilt into the river the sounds of screams and moans filled the air like a poison as men begging for mercy to return to their families but five years of this hell would change an sane man into a blood thirst killer. Two mouth earlier near a small village in southern Ireland the body of a young women hung from a tree from a rope by the neck she was long dead were they'd slit her throat her cloths were torn and tatted"Luke cut her down " Luke dismounted and cut the women down from the tree Will Turner a young man of 18 looked at the women face a cloud of anguish came over his face " Who is it Will" Will stood to his full height on shakily legs "My cousin Jessica " .He Mounted his horse and Roughly kicked it into a gallop and speed away from the group of men he need time to thick and clear his head.

That night at camp Will was Quiet then ever they had buried her just before sunset the men knew that Will their leader wanted to be alone to grieve his lose he wanted blood he would not be able to control his temper if he saw them the men who killed an innocent women for no reason.

Will woke with a violent jerk and almost fell off his bed on to the cold cabin floor he been having these dreams for the last two years he pushed himself off the bed and pulled on his shirt and boots he walked out on to the deck of the Dutchmen " Morning Son " Morning Dad " he winced at the pain in his shoulder " you OK Will " I'm fine " he hath moaned in pain and anger "How long until we reach Tortuga Dad " I say about two and half hour why whats the rush son " No rush dad "with that Will walked back to his cabin .

Port Royal Prison " Why the hell have not they killed us yet what are waiting for a fucking invitation or something she said angrily thought gritted teeth" cool it would you " her friend said blankly " How can you be so Fucking clam sitting here waiting on that good for Fucking nothing Jack Sparrow " Anamarie said his name like a poison " what he'd do wrong now Ana " Elizabeth said giving her friend a question look " what do you think stole my boat yet again " the look on her face was enough to make Elizabeth laugh at her friend

Tortuga Jack Sparrow walked into his favoruite bar in Tortuga the Faithful Bride"Jack Sparrow " Jack gulped and nearly swollowed his tong he turned around to find Scarlet and Giselle he got two very hard slaps on the cheeks He herd a formilar laugh Jack turned around to find his best friend Will Turner leaning against a wall of an ally way with a big smirk on his face" Not Funny Will What are you doing here anyway " Will face broke into a smile "can't i call on an old friend Jack " Jack laugh he'd missed Will he was the best friend that he'd ever had " come on Will i'll buy you a rum Will laugh and slaped Jack on the back the two old friend walked into the pub" What can i get you gents"said a barmaid as Will and Jack toke a seat at a table " One Rum and One Rum and Wiskey Love " as the barmaid left Jack noticed that Will had winced when he had sat down " Would you'd do to your Shoulder Will " Got Shoot by some navy basterd marine "Jack laughed "how much damege you do to him Will" Will evily smirked " alot more then he did me Jack a hell lot more " just then the barmaid came back with their drinks "here you boys drink up " after drinking atleast four beers Will broke the silence "I'm turning in for nigh i'll see in the moring jack " They both stood up and walked or in jack's case staggerd out of bar " you go some were to sleep for the night jack " Nope just an ally way " well you woun't have to sleep in ally way tonigh theres a spare cabin on the Dutchmen if you want it jack " Thanks Will .


	3. Thing are not as they seem

The pain in his shoulder grew to be unbearable " the wound need to be stitched and cleaned " do it " after the wound was stitched and bandaged . Will never remembered much of the night he'd been attacked in the alley way near the smithy. They were died man he had been beaten near to death but he would get his revenge .

Flashback

It had been six weeks since Elizabeth had gone to London to see her family in England. Will was heading back to the smithy from the Pub on the other side of town even though Port Royal was pretty safe you couldn't be sure if you were going to be attacked but late at night it was as dangerous as Tortuga will always carried his two swords , hatchet , hunting knife and his pistols he herd yelling coming from the house next to the smithy he keep walking to the back of the smithy. Will opened the door to the stable Killer nickered to him he scratched him behind the ears he walked up the stairs to his room as opened the door Fang lifted his head as Will entered the room

"Go back to sleep fang " Will said in a gently voice, about a hour later a loud bang could be herd from the house next to the smithy and a scream. Will jump out of bed,it took about 10 minutes to get down there and the stable door into the alley he saw a young women crying and screaming for help.

"What Happened " Will said as he trying to catch his breath, the women didn't say anything she sat there crying.

"What your name miss " Will asked .

"Please d d don't hurt me i didn't kill him and my name is Emma" She said in a very shake but scared voice.

" I won't hurt you and i know you didn't kill him Emma do you know what happened i need to know" Will Asked.

Just then Marines came running down the alley with Commodore Norringtion following close behind.

"What Happened Mr Turner!" Commodore Norringtion asked .

"I Don't know Commodore all i herd was a shot and a scream that all and i came out found the young women and the body

End Of Flashback

Will sighed he'd spent the last two hours trying to figer out a plan to get the Brethren Court together, He was interrupted by a knock on his cabin door.

"Captain yr need on deck'.

"I'll be out in minute".

Will grabbed his jacket before leaving his cabin and walked out on to the deck of the Dutchmen,Pulling on his jacket being careful of his broken arm he walked on to main deck to were one of the crew was Manning the wheel.

"What was so important for me to come up on deck anyway".

"Sorry son I didn't mean to interrupt".

"It fine Da, why did i need to come up one deck anyway."

"I got a...a letter from your uncle Alex he wants to know if you want to come back to London".

"Da why the fuck would i want to go to fucking London there nothing there for us".

"I know Will but at least go and see Elizabeth's family".

" Alright Da we'll go to London but i'm not going to see him just uncle alex and lily if you want to."

"Alright".

"All hand to station set a course for London. "

"Aye Capt".

London Three weeks Later.

"By god these place is bloody huge."

"Ya well you didn't grow up with a fucking uptight grandfather."

"What's he's name ".

"Lord Richard Ryland the King personal advisers and friend."

"So actual met the royal family then ".

"yea you could say I've been to a lot of royal balls."

"You don't say but you don't look or act like them upper class gentleman."

"Whatever ""Da when is Uncle Alex suppose to be here anyway".

"Will I didn't tell him we were coming to London".

"What!""Why!".

"Because I should tell you the truth about your mother before you found out from your grandfather about the real reason i left you and your mother."

"What there to tell beside that my Fucking mother lied to me my hole life about who i really was ."

"Bill is that you how can you be alive,how did you survive i mean ".

"It fine Alex you remember William don't you".

"Will your alive we thought you were died".

"I'm very much alive Uncle Alex , So hows the old bastard ,I mean Grandfather you know what i meant ".

"He's fine grumpy old bastard as us well ".

"Were is he ".

" He at the royal plaice talking to the King about the East India Company about disbanding it because it did more harm than good. "

"Yea I would proble know at first hand anyway it made a mess of all the ports in the Caribbean".

"Uncle Alex when are we going home ".

"Lily we're going home soon and this is your older bother and your father. "

Will knelt down in front of Lily.

"Well are going to stand there or give your bother a hug."

Lily hugged Will a little to tight because he winced in pain at his broken shoulder.

"You Ok Will".

"I'm fine Uncle Alex."

"You don't look fine and what did you do to your shoulder anyway and what with the scare on your chest. "

"It's a long story".

"I bet it's a very which you can tell us over dinner that is if your staying."

"We are staying for however long we can and i need to see my wife's family ."

"Your married you didn't tell me you were getting married at all ".

"I thought you and grandfather knew that ".

"How would we know".

Well you were invited to the first wedding. "

"What do you mean first wedding ".

" Well the first one was reuied by Becket and bloody rain."

"And the secound wedding "

"Was not your average not that been to many

"How unaverage are we talking

"We're talking about married jouring a battle and can be killed by undead pirates and married by your former enemy and to top it all off and getting by stabed a squid face undead pirate captain by the name Davy Jones "

"Well that has to be one hell of a wedding and Wedding night am i wanting know"

"No I don't think you want to know "

"Can I"

"No you're to young to know anyway but I'll tell you when your older "

Just then Will groaned infrustion as spotted Jack come staggering out of Bar near the docks.

"Well long time see Will"

"Jack this is Alex Ryland my uncle on mother side and my sister Lily Charlotte Ryland Turner"

"Jes mate how bloody bothers and sisters do you have

"I've lost bloody count"

"Will can we go home"

"In a minute Lily " Jed get three horse would you"

"Aye Capt"

A few minutes later Jed came down the ramp leading killer,fire foot,blac kice. Will took Killer's regins, Bootstrap took Fire foot Jack was stuck with Black ice as the three men were seterling the horses,Alex and Lily hopped in the waiting carrige

"All set to go Mr Ryland "

"Yes"

"were to than"

"The manchan"

"alright sir " There coachman said as flicked the reigns the horses began to move away from the dock about about twenty minutes later the reach a very big manchan twice the size of the Governor's manchan in Port Royal.

"I wonder how big the palace"

"I can tell it about fifty times bigger than this place Jack"

"Really and how the hell would you know that Will"

"Because I've been there a lot Jack"

"OK whatever ya say ,I could get use to living in a place like this "

"Don't get to commutable we will be back at docks by nightfall"

"What",Why you just got here"

"Lily i was just joking OK "

"Alex,Lily are you home "

"Grandpa"

"Hello Lily is your uncle here"

"Your home early there some one i want you to met"

"Who"

As they walked into the parlor,Richard saw his suppose to be dead grandson and son in law .

"How dare you walk back into this house Bill Turner you brake my daughter's heart and take my grandson away from me and come crawling back "

Richard didn't say anything after that he was facing a gunbarral he stood there in shock,lily was close to crying at the sight her bother holding a pistol at her grandfather's head

"You wouldn't half the fucking shit we've been though i've been to hell and back about fifteen times"

"What hell is wrong with you William"

"There's nothing wrong with me at least i know what to expect from the ,world stop living some world that will never happen there is no perfect world there will always be war and death there are no fairy tales or fantasies"

"Will please put down the gun"

"I can't do that he'll understand what I've lost"

"What you've lost who would in their right mind would marry a bastard like you"

That was the last straw,Will dropped the pistol and hit Richard square in the jaw there was alot of anger hurt and pain in that punch ,Richard doubled back everyone was shocked at that fact Will had hit his own grandfather right in front of his sister and most of the staff that worked at the house watched as their lord's grandson hit him nobody dared say stared at her bother though tear stained eyes she couldn't believe her kind caring bother to be so violent Jack and Bill were not so easily shocked but Alex knew there so much anger and hurt bottled up inside his nephew his father had it coming he dissevered that Will had hit him.

"You get out of my house now you bastard or should i say son of a whore "

"You leave my mother out of this it between you and me Richard"

"Now i wonder why Johnathan let you marry his daughter she be very disappointed in you "

"You leave Elizabeth out of this she loves me and i love her so stay the fuck out of something that none of your business"

"Father leave William alone "

"No Charlotte stay out of it your son's a grown man if whats to act like then let him that is if man another to leave his wife and go pirateing leaveing for years on end"

"William came down and rest of sit down and explain what the hell is going on"

"Lottie I should proble explain'

"Alright Bill you start and you two try not to kill each other please at least not in front of Lily I think she saw other"

"Alright here it goes Will you'll have to help me with mostly the first part of the story"

"It all started just after you were to of suppose to be dead and Lily, Will packed and ran in the middle of the night bartered a passage to the Caribbean to look for me while looking his ship was attacked by the Black Pearl while she was under Barbossa control the first time there was cruse on the ship the was of the cruised treasure of Aztec gold the heathen gold places apon the a terrible cruse a man was not dead and can not die I was part of the mutiny on jack but after we found the gold we took all the gold and spent on women and rum we all became cruised the only way to left the cruse was all the eighty four piecas had be returned along with blood after we became cruised.I stood up to Barbossa he and his murders crew strapped me to a cannon by my bootstraps and threw me overboard I sunk to the bottom of the ocean i though i was going to die, Davy Jones picked me up asked if would take the oft of 100 years before the mast i know it was selfish but i took the oft. Will did tell them the rest"

"OK after my ship was attacked I was rescued by the HMS Duntless by the Governor's daughter I was pulled a board after that i was taken below and cared for by one of the sailors. When we reached Port Royal I was given to the local Blacksmith Joe Brown and his wife Emma for about three year they looked after me when i decided to go back to England to look for any family i might of had left so i went to Ireland and I found Da family so i stayed there for about three months then the war broke out so i joined to fight against the English the first year of the war there was a lot of bloodshed for the next four years of the war i fought killed along side men who wanted freedom from the English the things we saw no-one in their right mind would understand it was like hell on earth when the war ended i went back to Port Royal and tried to hide my pain but no one seem to care about me any solider who fought in the about three months after i returned i found out that the Governor was planing a wedding between Commodore Norrnintion and Elizabeth i would of told her how i felt but i was to scared to tell about my feeling and about the war the night after the promotion sermon the Black Pear attacked Port Royal and Elizabeth was kidnapped and I went to the Commodore for help be he was no use so i went to Jack at the time was locked up at the fort after had been captured the day before for treating the Governor's daughter and being a pirate and got no thanks saving her after she nearly drowned and as fate would have it he had come and hid in the same blacksmith shop i worked at one thing lead and we ended up trying to kill each other if he hadn't cheat he would of been dead. After breaking Jack out of the prison we commandeered the the Interceptor and went to Tortuga for a crew, After we reached Eladormorta i knocked jack out with an oar and took Elizabeth back to the ship about two hours later after our ship had been sunk and Elizabeth and Jack were to walk the plank. After the cruse was lifted and some of the Pirates being killed we went back to Port Royal were Jack was to hang at he hanging i confutes to Elizabeth my feeling and rescued jack and in turn Elizabeth confused her feeling for me and Jack escaped"

"A year later at the Wedding i was arrested by Becket along with Elizabeth we both faced death unless i brought Becket the Compass after that things went bad Elizabeth kissed jack and left him to the Kracken we had to go to world's end to bring jack back later on jouring the battle i proposed again and we were married by Barbossa a short time later i went over to the Flying Dutchmen Elizabeth followed me she was ambushed by Davy Jonas and was knocked out i tried to protects her i ended up getting stab though the heart jack made stab Jone's heart when i died Jack pulled her away from me they went back to the pearl the Dutchmen resurfaced with me at the helm we sunk Becket ship we one day together before i left to do my ten year duty but Calypso released me from the cruse, she doesn't know i was released "

Lily and Charlotte were crying , Richard felt bad and close to crying from that very sad story of his grandson's life after he had left England Will had been right he had lost more than person could lose in a life time

"I'm sorry Will about the way a acted before if you mind me asking were is Elizabeth anyway "

"She in Port Royal Prison awaiting the hangman's noose I'm going to call the Brethren Court together to get her back"

"Why them Will why not go to the king for help I'm sure he can help you"

"I could go to the king but she is the Pirate King of the Brethren Court and I'm her personal bodyguard it's my duty to protect her "

"I have a meeting with the king to tomorrow the three of you can come with me and Alex "

"What about Lily and Ma"

"If they want to "

"Fine we'll go"

Later that night went everyone else was asleep Will couldn't sleep he got up of the being carful of his broken arm he walked out on to balken and looked up at the night sjy and whispered to the wind

"I love you with all heart and soul i will fine you"

Mean while Port Royal Prison

"You've been pretty quite the last few days what on mind"

"Will i going to die god knows when but he'll be stuck on the Dutchmen for enternty because i wasn't there to met him"

"Elizabeth you don't know that Calypso may have let him go and he's coming to get us out of this hell hole and never Jack might get off his druck ass for once and be a knight in shining armor for once"

"And how am i going tell Will about the baby"

"Well if his says is it his I'm going to kill him or hurt so bad he can't have anymore"

"What if the boot was one the other foot how would you tell Jack"

"Well I would be trueful with him and tell him stright"

"Anmaira"

"What "

"Do remember the old dog that was here "

"Yea why"

"We have to use a code word"

"Which is"

"Jack favorites drink"

"Rum you got to be kiding right"

"Nope on joke'

"So whos going to say it "

"Fine i'll do it ""RUM"

The dog joged down to their cell and gave them the keys after they had unlocked the cell

"So how are we going to get to the docks with out being seen"

"Easy Will showed me a short cut from my house to the smity some times i would sneak out of a ceromony and go see lover boy if you know what i mean and be back just before it ended"

"Did your father every find out that you were sneaking off to see Will"

"No he was to preocpied to notice well not all the time he nearly caught Will about ten times sneaking out of my room of an eariler morning"

"Why what was so wrong with you two being alone "

"Well the thing was with me and Will not aloud to be alone together is because my father thought Will would take advantege of me or some stuiped reason and it was against property"

"So did Will Every"

"Anmaire I'm not telling you how good in bed my husband is thanks "

"Sorry i asked"

"Mrs Turner what a surpise"

"Barbossa what are doing here in Port Royal"

"Word reached me that the Our pirate king was in danger so i though i keep Captain Turner from killing me so here i am"

"Where is Will anyway, what i mean is have you seen him in the past six months "

"Can't say I have seen him but rumers are that Calypso releast him and he's been looking for you or something a long these lines"

"What"

"We best be going Mrs Turner to the Pearl "

Once they reached the Black Pearl

"Were's Jack Barbossa please tell me you to didn't moaroon Jack again"

"It was fair vote Miss Elizabeth"

"Gibbs none of you know where Jack or Will is "

"Gibbs why would see be asking were Tuner is "

"I don't know Marty"

London

It was about nine in the morning Will was well up way before anyone Else was he walked back into the house dirty and sweating like a pig

"Were have you been William sit sown and eat your breakfast"

"Will you stink likke really bad "

"Well when you've feeding and mucking out a horse stall of course you're going to stink Lily i think you've been living the high life too long I can saw you what hard work is "

"What about your arm Will"

"It's fine so when are we going to see the king " Will said with a mouthful of food.

"William what did i tell you about talking with your mouthful of food"

"Not to do it because it was rude"

"I don't know what happen to your manner all i taught when you were younger"

" I ain't had any for years'

" I wonder how that poor girl put up with you"

"She loves my for who i am "

About an hour later everyone was ready to leave Will,Bill and Jack rode their horses beside the carriage ,Richard,Lily,Alex and Charlotte were in the carriage about ten minutes later they arrived at the castle it bigger than last time he'd been here that had been more than ten years ago

"Lord Ryland you have a meeting with the king "

"Yes i do have a meeting so does my son,grandson and son in law and this gentleman here "

"Of course my lord go thought "

With that the five of them walked into the thorn room were the king was waiting

"Richard ,gentleman take a seat" Now down to business"

Author's note In the Next chapter Will and Elizabeth will reunited


	4. Reunited

A/N Johnny and Jessie are Jed bothers and Ben is Will's bothers and Juline is Elizabeths bother

_Flashback_

_Four years earlier the sun began to rise over the battle field at sixteen Will had seen to much of the world or the real world there was nothing but death and war in the real world he had seen to much death he prayed no one every found out about this war it was just a mastic of lives even it was for Independence from England he looked over the battlefield that was soon to be filled with soldiers at dawn he looked over their camp the men were preparing for the battle he looked up from the letter he was writing to Elizabeth he was sending it back with her bother Jack he was here with the rest of the men so were her two other bothers Colin and Juline and his bothers Jake and Ben he saw Jake standing in the door way of his tent. Jake looked at his bother he knew that he loved that girl more than his own life he would die for her he do anything for her he had a feeling that she loved Will too yet he hadn't met Elizabeth she seemed like quite a women he hated to think that Will would die before she even know that he loved her._

_"Whose that letter to Will i know you don't have girl" Jake asked his bother coming in and taking a seat next to his bother._

_"It's to Elizabeth thanks and it's none of your business what in it anyway"Will said to his bother going back to writing the letter they were interrupted by a solider at the enters of the tent._

_"Sir the men are ready to leave when you are ready to leave " the solider said leaving the tent leaving the two bothers alone Will packed away the letter in his saddle bag putting on his weapons he pulled on his coat he walked out of the tent walking over to were one of the soldiers was holding his horse he hosted himself up into the saddle the other were already in their horses he signaled for the soldiers to move out to the battle field they saw the English advancing toward them the commanding officers rode towards them Will and the others moved toward the English officers he saw Captain Norringtion with the other officers he looked into the older man's eyes he saw fear in all his years in the army one thing you never did was let your enemy see your fear or weakness._

_"Pull your armys back Irishman and no one will die here to day" Said the Admairl Will looked at him._

_"You pull your armies back and no one will die " Will said bluntly not even looking at the Admiral he looked at Norringtion._

_"I would listen to him if i were you Turner" Norringtion said with a tang of jealousy in his voice he had always hated him Will knew had always knew that Norrinftion hated him because of Elizabeth ._

_"Why would i listen to you Norringtion Will said not hiding the anger in his voice._

End of Flashback

Will was woken from his daydream by his sister.

"Will" Lily asked.

"Yes Lily what do you want "Will said his arm still in a sling it was healing but wouldn't be fully healed for another three weeks.

"Who gave you that neckless"Lily said pointing to the neckless Elizabeth had given it to him for the six months of courtship he smiled at the memories of that night in the smithy oh dear god it still gave him goosebumps now.

"Elizabeth" Will said with a grin on his face.

"Who is she "Lily said Will hadn't told her about Elizabeth.

"She's my wife and she is your sister in law"Will said.

"Will you've got visitors there's about five of them" Alex said to his nephew Will knew who it was he stood up from the chair walking out of the parlor into the main room were stood Jake,Ben,Juline,Colin and Jack.

"What are you lot doing here" Will asked his bothers and bothers in law.

"Well aren't we aloud to see our friends now and bothers" Jake said slapping Will on his broken arm the noticed Will wince in pain.

"Shit Will what did you to your arm"Ben asked his bother.

"I got shot in the arm the bullet broke the bone very bad its still healing Will said.

"Will is the old bastard here" Jake asked.

"He's not that bad Jake and no he is not here "Will said.

'So have you herd from Elizabeth " Juline said cutting in.

"No I haven't herd from her for it least six mouths "Will said ".

Meanwhile on the Black Pearl it had been two months since they had escaped from the prison Elizabeth was six months pregnant she hadn't told Will yet she hoped he wouldn't take the news Badly she looked out across the ocean she looked in to the distance and saw land it was England it had been a year and a half since she'd been in England she didn't miss the upper class life the crew had been very protective of her since learning of her condition especially Barbossa she was like the daughter he never had he was kind and caring man once you got to know him he was an old softy even though he never showed it to anyone she was grateful for that after everything that had happened in the last year he had been there for as well as Jack.

"You shouldn't be up here on deck you should be down below Elizabeth "Gibb said concern.

"Thank you for your concern but i am perfectly fine i don't want everyone treating my like a cripple" Elizabeth said.

"How long until we reach England Barbossa " Anamaire asked the captain and former first mate of the Black Pearl.

"We'll be in port by noon we have to be careful of the navy " Barbossa said

"Well Well long time no see Barboosa " came the voice of Bootstrap

"What yu doin here Turner" Barbossa asked turning to face Bootstrap

"None of your business Barbossa"Bootstarp said harshly

"Bill what are you doing here has some thing happened to Will "Elizabeth said looking at her father in law .

"Nothing has happened to him his fine expect for the broken arm" Bootstarp said he wouldn't tell her that Will had been relast from the ten year cruse .

"How did he brake his arm Bill"Elizabeth asked

"He got shot in the arm it broke the bone badly"Bootstarp said avoiding eye contact with her.

"That doesn't answer the question why are you here aren't you suppose to be on the Dutchmen with Turner"Barbossa asked the former member of his crew

"I wasnt surpposed to tell you but Calypso releast Will from the ten year cruse he is here in England" Bootstrap said.

"Elizabeth are you alright you look like you've seen a ghost" Anamarie asked friend.

"I saw him" Elizabeth said quietly

"Saw who "Anamaire asked

"Will i saw him in Port Royal while we were in prison" Elizabeth said

"Elizabeth"said a voice she knew who it was there he stood it had been six moths since she'd seen him

"Will"she said not quite beliveing what saw.


	5. Home

_Flashback three years earlier _

_The sun began to rise the battle had lasted well into the night, Will looked around him the body's of the fallen they were barley recognisable. He heard footsteps behind he heard the sound of a sword being removed from a scabbed he yelled in pain as the sword pushed into his body he heard the sound of the sword leave his shoulder Will using his good arm he threw a hatchet at his attacker hitting him dead in the centre if the chest just as collapsed to his knees._

_End of Flashback_

Will woke with a cold sweat he sat up looking around the room he seemed to calm down a bit when he looked over at Elizabeth she was fast asleep she had arrived in England yesterday Will got out of bed careful not to wake her he walked to the window he hated these dreams they always haunting him like he was being punished for something he didn't hadn't he suffered another already he was awoken from his day dream by Elizabeth's voice.

"Will are you alright" Elizabeth said concerned what was haunting her husband so bad .

"I fine Elizabeth go back to sleep" Will said not even turning to face her.

"Will tell me whats wrong" Elizabeth said she hated when he got like this it most be a Turner thing she though to herself I've never seen such a stubborn man in all her life didn't he trust her anymore.

"Alright i should of told you a long time ago" Will said now turning to face her

"Told me what" Elizabeth said how long had he been keeping this a secret what hurt the most was that he didn't trust her either to tell her.

"About seven years ago when the Irish independent war started i joined to fight against the English it was like hell what has been haunting me are these nightmares of the war and what we did and what we saw is beyond what word can describe no one in their right mind would have fought in that war and the thing we did what i did that's a chapter i want to close if could i don't want to be that man ever again"Will said

Elizabeth couldn't believe what Will had just told her she had herd stories about what war was like the front line solider but he had gone though she would never under stand but it had made who he is now he had thing he wasn't prude of but he was every sorry for them.

Will looked at her she wasn't anger she was surprised that he had gone thought all of that she had just thought that he had joined a merchanted ship and sailed around for those five years and had come back three months before she had been kidnapped by Barbossa.

"Why didn't you tell me this before"Elizabeth asked as he sat on the edge of the bed

"I was to scared to tell you"Will said

"Didn't you trust me another to tell me "Elizabeth looking away from him.

"It wasn't that it never was it just that i was afraid that you end up hating me for what i had done" Will said making her look at him.

"I never would of hated you" Elizabeth said.

"But i didn't want any ones pity" Will said to her

Will tried to get back to sleep but he just couldn't get back to sleep he looked down at the women in his arms she was so much stronger then he would ever be. He looked out the window watching the rain fall from the sky it was close to dawn he finally drifted off to sleep he was awoken by a knock on door being careful not to wake her he got out of bed walking across the room to the door opening it to see his uncle standing in the hall way.

"Can we talk and would you care to explain why there is a women in your bed" Alex said to his nephew

"Wait a minute" Will said closing the door grabbing his shirt pulling it over his head and walking out into the hallway follwing his uncle to the parlor.

"Ok the women is Elizabeth"Will said smiling at her name.

"As in your wife" Alex said looking at his nephew.

"Yes the same" Will said looking at his uncle.

"When did she get here and how did you get her in here without being seen"Alex said

"She got here yesterday and i have my ways" Will said.

"You two are up early bloody rain"said a voice behind them it was Jack.

"Yea we are oh and Jack if you want the Pearl back Barboosa said he wants his charts back"Will said laughing a little at Jack's face

"What the bloody hell is he doing "Jack said turning to his best friend.

"And Ana Maria wants a boat to replace the one you sank"Will said trying to laugh at the look on his friend face.

"Anything else i should i know whelp" Jack said

"Yea there is you can't call me an eunuch"Will said smirking

"And why is that Whelp it's not like dear Lizzy is expecting now is it"Jack said

Will just kept smirking at Jack.

"She's pregnant " Jack said as his jaw dropped to the floor.

"Yea she is and don't get any ideas of giving the poor thing rum because Elizabeth will murder you before you got two steps "Will said laughing.

"Well i think congratulation are in order "both Jack and Alex said to Will

It was the start of a new day


	6. Brother part 1

_Flashback_

_Ireland 1797_

_The morning air was crispy but cold the men moved aimlessly around the camp it had been two weeks since the attacker Will was still unconscious the field doctor had said it would take about three weeks for him to wake up it would be another week before he woke he had been thier leader for about four years he was their friend and bother in arms he had a family that would porbaley wouldn't return to if the war went any longer ._

_Jake looked at his bother lifeless body the pain he felt inside of him was more than anger and grief , his though were interupted by the sound of his bothers voice_

_"Jake" Will said his voice was weak _

_"Will your awake I'll go and get the doctor" Jake said getting up from his seat but instead going stright toward the ground he landed face first in the dirt Will tried in vain not to laugh _

_"Of shut up" Jake said spitting out the dirt out of his mouth _

_End of flashback_

Will laughed at the memories that had been funny watching his bother fall face first in the dirt he watched the waves crash against the rocks from were he sat on the deserted beach he watched the children playing by the docks they look so carefree but their free spirits had not been broken yet by the cruelty of life.

Life had not been easy on either him or Elizabeth she had lost her father and he had lost more than any man could lose in a dozen lifetimes.

He herd footsteps behind him not turning around placing a hand on his sword prepared for his attacker

"If you've come to kill me at least let me fight to my death honourable"Will said standing still not turning to his attacker

"I have no intensten of killing yu bother"

"What did yu say"Will turned around to face a man no a boy of just sixteen he had sandy blonde hair and was about 6ft3 alot shorter than Will and looked alot like him and their father except for the blonde hair which was from his mother.

"your my bother"

"Yes I am your bother"

"How did i not know of you"

"I told to be dead and was raised by a man in Wales and when he died he said return to London and find my family so here i am "

"What yur name"

"Lucas William Ryland Turner but my friend call me Luke "

"Well i spouse you should meet the rest of the family"

"You don't mind me asking how did you get that scare"

"It's a long story but there's something i want to show you "

The two bothers left the beach head towards the docks stopping to get Killer,Will hoisted himself into the saddle putting his hand out to Luke who took his hand and was seated behind Will they rode towards the dock apron reaching the docks he rode to were the Dutchmen and the Pearl were docked.

"Please tell me i'm not seeing things thats the two must legender ships in the seven seas the Flying Dutchmen and The Black Pearl" Lucas looked at the ships with wide eyes

"Your not the Dutchmen is mine the Pearl is Jack's and Barbossa"

"What how did you get your hands on it i thought that it was Jones ship I...me..mean it was Davy Jones's what happened to him i mean "

"I killed him he stabbed me thoughts the heart i was dieing jack made me stab the heart and i didn't want to leave Elizabeth"

"Who is Elizabeth"

"She is my wife and yu will become an uncle in about three months"

"As soon as the baby is born we're heading to Singapore "

"Why there why not stay here were you've got family here "

"Because it would be to dangorse for Elizabeth and the baby"

"Why would it be too dangerous"

"Because we are both wanted by the Navy"

"Oh I see"

"come on i'll show you around the ship"

"Capt when do we set sail"

"Boson we set sail in Three months "

"Three months "

"Yes that long we have to wait until the baby is born"

"Why cann't we just leave her in the care of her family then come back"

"No because they we'll try to get her marry another man in my absent'

"The men are restless and want to go back to sea soon are there will be a munity Capt"

"Alright i'll talk with Mr Turner"

"Thanks Capt by the way who's the whelp"

"My bother Lucas"

"I'll leave you too it sir"

"Come on i'll show you around the ship"

"Alright "

Later that night at the Ryland manchin Will had come back after making sure Lucas got home safely dure the day he had gotten to know his bother and in a way he was alot like Will himsef he walked into the parlor not notcing his gradfather anger face .

"You've got five minute to explain what this "Will looked at him until he noticed what it was it was the dariy from the war how the hell did Richaard get a hold of his dariy.

"You've got no know fucking right going though my personal propaty"will said slammning his fist into the wall.

"your just as prefetic as your father" but Will cut him off

"You can talk i know your little secret"Will said smirking

"What secret"Richard tring to play dumb

"Don't play dumb with me that Sixteen year old secret who happens to be my bother "Will said almost threaning


	7. Brother part2

_Flashback_

_"I know your little secret"Will said_

_"What secret"Richard said_

_"Your sixteen year old secret"Will said almost threatening"_

_End of Flashback_

"What secret" said a voice both men turned to look at her

"Keep out of this "Will said before turning back to look at Richard

"No Will I've lost you once and I'm losing you again"Elizabeth said trying to stop him from fighting his grandfather.

"Oi asshole remember me"said a voice behind them they all turned to see Lucas Richard garled at him but Will just smirked

"You keep out of this you son of Whore"Richard said turning to look at Will,Elizabeth remembered Will telling her how much of a bastard he was know she believed him.

"Don't speak to my bother like that or you'll be sorry"Will said reaching for his knife

"You don't scare me "Richard said

"Well you should be"Will said

"And why i be scared of you"Richard said

"You don't no what I'm capable of Richard"Will said with a dangerous smile

"You haven't the guts to kill me or anyone "Said Richard before ducking a knife aiming for his head looking in Will's direction the look on his face was stern and showing no emotion even though he didn't show it Richard was a little scared of his grandson .

Will reached behind his back for his pistol pulling it from the back of his pants,.Richard eyes his grandson as he reached for something behind his back he couldn't quite make out what it was.

Alex came down to the stairs to see Will and another man staring down his father he could see Will had pulled a pistol from behind his back his father hadn't noticed this.

"What are you two fighting about now don't you two get tired of tyring to kill each other yet"Alex said

"Elizabeth leave now"Will said sternly

"NO "Elizabeth said

"I said leave now"Will said more angrily than he would of like to

Elizabeth was a slightly scared of Will he had never said something harsh like that it just may have been that he was anger with Richard he had every right to be anger at Richard he had found out that he had another brother that he never knew about

Will slammed the door shut grabbing hold of the reins hoisting himself into the saddle looking towards the window he kicked Killer into a gallop and headed for the dock . Elizabeth watched from the window as Will left he had a sack slung over his shoulder she watched as he left for the docks dame that bastard Richard she had just found Will and loses him again.

Will pulled on the reins slowing Killer to a walk he brought the horse to a stop next to a pub tieing Killer to a post he walked into the bar taking a seat at the bar.

"What can i get yu"the bar tender asked.

"Rum and Whiskey and one for your self"Will said throwing the money on the bar

"Rough day mate"The bar tender said

"Could say that found out i had brother that i never knew about"Will said

"Younger or Older "Bar tender said

"Younger what your name by the way don't mind me asking "Will

"Ed so what happened that made yu come here to sorry joint"Ed said

"Got in a fight with my grandfather and kicked me out because he found out I'm a pirate or some shite"Will said

"So you married and got kids or had no choice in the matter"Ed asked

"Yea I'm married and yes i had no choice in turning to piracy "Will said

"So how did you two meet was it love or hate at first sight"Ed asked

"We meet on the crossing from England to Port Royal and it was love at first sight"Will said

"How long before you realised you loved each other"Ed asked

"It took eight years and i final got the courage to tell her how i felt was at the hanging of a friend of mine the Legendre Captain Jack Sparrow of the Black Pearl"Will said

"So How did you and Jack Sparrow meet"Ed asked

"Well it was two years ago i had returned to Port Royal just three months earlier from Ireland anyway i worked into the smithy i was a blacksmiths apprentice any way i hated pirates at the time we ended up trying to kill each other later that night the Black Pearl attacked Port Royal looking for my medley that my father had given to me when i was eight during the attack Elizabeth she was taken because she said her name was Turner but it wasn't any way i went to the Commodore but he did nothing so i broke Jack out of jail" Will said

"So why were you in Ireland"Ed said

"You herd of Inderpendence war between Irealnd,Scotland,Wales and England"Will said

"Yea i herd about the war"Ed said

"Well i was the leader of the Irish i fought in Irealnd,Wales and Scotland and i am still leader of the Iderpendent armys"Will said

"How old were you when the war started"Ed said

"Thirteen and i was eighteen when the war ended"Will said

"Will"Jack said

"Hey Jack this is Ed"Will said

"I see you two are having a good old chat while your wife is at home worried sick about thinking you've left for good this time"Jack said

"I'm a grown man i can do as i please Jack tell her not to worrie I'll be back in the morning"Will said

"Come on Will"Jack said

"I said fucking piss off and leave me the fuck alone I'll come back when I'm ready"Will said


	8. Returning Home Part 1

Dublin 1800

Will sat by the dock on a crate watching the ships come in and leave the docks, he had been there since dawn trying to figure out were to go from here he had left his grandfathers house and was back on his ship he hadn't spoken to jack in nearly two months he had left London the next day after his fight with Jack .Will stood up as wounded men and saviors of the fight with invading French. Will jumped up on to a wagon.

"Are we just going to let them take this country what about those men who died for you and this country " He yelled getting the attention of the people in the port

"How many more men most die before you realize we can't be on our own without protection" a women from the crowed said

" Were you there when i saw proud men who fought for something they believed in and what you know take for granted" "**FREEDOM that's what it was !"** "What happened to those proud people i knew now i see scared and weak, broken people is that who've we have become"Will said

"What are we to do to stop the french those that chose to fight have back like this it is not worth the blood and pain " a man said

"We fight to last protect what is right forly yours and mine what those men listed on the Graves fought and died for","**Is That Not Worth Fighting For "**Will yelled grabbing his sword and raising it to the sky men yelled in reply

London 1800

After Will had left Elizabeth had gone back to live with her uncle and aunt/. Jack spaced outside the room he could hear her screaming in pain well she was in labor he saw Will's brother Lucas walking down the hallway towards him.

"Any news yet on hows she doing in there"Lucas asked

"No theres has been no news what so every any word from Will yet"Jack said when he saw that whelp he kick his ass from her to next Sunday

"None haven't herd from him in over two months"Lucas said

Two months ,

Will and five of his men Alex O'Connell ,Dale O'Reilly,Liam O'Shea, Rafe O'Grady, Rain O'Kelly had ridden from the frontier with him to England they had arrived at the river crossing the night before they had missed the last boat over and had to wait until morning

"Don't know why you lads are in a hurry, isn't there a war up north going on?"Jake Kingson said

"I've missed my son being born Jake and i'm sure the war up north will be still going when we comeback"Will said hoisting himself into the saddle,

They spent the next hour talking with the old boatman about the war and other things Dale had spoted the boat first and yelling to the other man that it had arrived.

"Well good luck lad send my regards to your wife"Jake said putting his out to Will

"I will Jake i see you when every that is"Will said shacking Jake's hand and then leading his horse onto the boat followed by his men.

London 1800

Jack and Lucas were ready to give up hope of finding Will they had spent the better of two months sailing around the Caribbean looking for him but with no luck were the hell was he .

Once across the river or ocean crossing Will and his men rode off towards London if they rode hard they should reach London just before dusk,.After six hours hard riding they stopped to rested both the horses and them selves .

"How long until we reach London Will" Rafe asked

"About three to four hours"Will said

"And if we don't stop for rests how long would it take"Dale said

"Two hours at the most "Will said

Two hours later Will and his men rode into London both horse and man were tired and thirst from the long ride .All six men had decided to give there horses a break they walked towards the dock and the main part of London.

"So which part of London we heading to"Alex asked

"None the pubs that's were i'll find my friend you boys have a drink and rest up"Will said

Will and his men walked into one of the pub close to the dock he spotted one his friend the bar man Jed.

"How about six rums do here bar tender "Will said

"Old boy you most be thirst so you back in London for good this time"Jed said handing Will and his men there drinks

"Not really just a quick visit then it back to the frontier "Will said

"What do you mean back to the frontier"Jed asked

"Didn't you hear that Ireland's at war with the French"Will said

"How did this happen"Jed asked

"Don't rightly know but all i do know is that French thought that they could take Ireland and boy were they wrong"Will said

"Um Will i think your friends here with your brother"Jed said

"Oh great this is all i needed"Will said

Jack and Lucas had thought to try the pub were Jack had last seen and spoken to Will they spotted him with five other men.

"So you've final decided to come back then"Jack said

"You can blood anger at me all you want Jack"Will said

"So were have you been all this bloody time whelp i know it wasn't in the Caribbean"Jack said

"Wales,Scotland and Ireland"Will said

"What blood hell were you doing there"Jack said

"Think about what i should do with my life Jack and then i got called back to the army"Will said

"Why did they call your back Will"Jack said

"Because the blood French don't know when to keep there nose out od somehting that has nothing bloody what so ever to do with them "Will said


End file.
